


Puppy play

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oral Knotting, Puppy Play
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Он вдавливает пробку, проталкивает ее в мальчишеское тело силой зверя и она очень быстро оказывается внутри. Края судорожно сжимаются, и парень дышит рвано и хрипло. Оборотень довольно хлопает по ягодице, выбивая визг и болезненные спазмы у парня, а хвост радостно и игриво раскачивается из стороны в сторону.Дереку до восторга нравится. Он когтем толкает кончик, заставляя хвост раскачиваться сильнее, и хватает его зубами, как добычу. Он тянет его на себя, зная, что не перекусит и не оторвет, зато пробка внутри тугих мышц давит на сокращающиеся сфинктеры (если поместится).





	Puppy play

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Sitri  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　– Ну, проходи, – говорит Дерек, кидая ключи в чашу на трюмо и оставляя дверь открытой для гостя.

　Он давит на задники кроссовок, небрежно стаскивая обувь, и углубляется в квартиру, несколько пренебрежительно отнесясь к парню. Стайлз переступает порог, тихо закрывая дверь и осматриваясь. Прихожая выглядит дорого и занимает куда больше места, чем то же помещение в его доме. Он на территории своего мастера и старается вести себя скромно, не зная, что ему позволительно. Свою обувь Стайлз ставит в углу у самой двери, чтобы она занимала как можно меньше места и не бросалась в глаза. Брошенные кроссы он ставит на обувную полку и робко идет дальше.

　С Дереком он познакомился чуть больше месяца назад в тематическом клубе. Стайлз со страхом и завистью смотрел на гладких, практически голых парней в униформе, стараясь глазеть не так открыто. К нему подсел оборотень, и через два шота Стайлз спустил в чужой кулак и оставил мужчине свой номер. У них было несколько встреч, совместных завтраков и прогулок, на которых они знакомились друг с другом поближе. Когда Дерек узнал, что мальчишка – студент и приехал узнавать город и искать жилье на период учебы, то предложил Стайлзу жить у него, если они сойдутся в физическом плане. Сошлись они идеально: такого феерического секса у подростка не было никогда. Они провели несколько сессий разных направленностей и с разными условиями, узнавая предпочтения друг друга и раскрепощая Стайлза. 

　Теперь же, Дерек пригласил Стайлза к себе домой. В свое логово.

　Прихожая заканчивается маленьким холлом, комнатой с лестницей на второй этаж и пятью проходами в другие комнаты. Зал и кухня, как предположил Стайлз, находятся за арками с бусами, а ванна и гостевые комнаты закрыты дверьми.

　Стайлз не знает, куда ему идти, поэтому осматривается. Белые плитки пола предельно чисты, на светлых стенах, между проходами, висят большие фотографии. В углу, у выхода в прихожую, он замечает большую собачью подушку. Он на секунду задумывается. Дерек никогда не говорил о питомце, да и собаки не жалуют оборотней. Пол почти стерильно чист, а подушка даже не примята, и это немного странно. 

　– Стайлз! – зовет его Дерек. Голос разносится со второго этажа, и мальчик спешит к своему мастеру. На втором этаже только одна дверь и явно декоративный коридор. Перила огибают холл, упираясь в стену и никуда не ведя. Он примечает еще фото в рамках и заходит в открытую дверь.

　Это спальня, и, кажется, она занимает почти весь второй ярус квартиры. Комната действительно большая. Пол закрывает мягкий ковер, над двуспальной кроватью висит широкая эротическая картина с молодым парнем.

　Дерек голый по пояс стоит у встроенного в стену шкафа с раздвижными дверцами, его футболка скинута на кровать. Он расстегивает пояс и не обращает внимания на парня. Стайлз складывает футболку и протягивает ее мужчине.

　– Спасибо, – улыбается тот. Стайлз неуверенно улыбается в ответ – он нервничает. Мастер в хорошем расположении духа, улыбается и благодарит, это хорошо. Но Стайлз не знает, где может заканчиваться его граница. На своей территории оборотни ведут себя по-другому, сильнее подчиняют и больше требуют.

　Дерек треплет его по волосам, футболка отправляется в шкаф, а штаны с бряцанием ремня опускаются до лодыжек. Он переступает через них и идет к кровати, а Стайлз наклоняется и складывает одежду.

　Дерек избавляется от белья, натягивая мягкие домашние штаны, узковатые на бедрах, из-за чего его альфа-достоинства хорошо виды. Стайлз отмечает, что мужчина специально носит эти спортивки. 

　– Иди ко мне, – мастер сидит на кровати, широко расставив ноги, его глаза наблюдают за парнем. Его голос спокойный и теплый, он ласково проводит по бокам Стайлза, обнимая и притягивая к себе. Обе ладони крепко сжимают ягодицы через джинсы и разводят их в сторону. Стайлз рвано вздыхает и цепляется за крепкие плечи, отзывчиво прогибаясь. – Успокойся, все как раньше. Вне постели мы на равных. Можешь шуметь, смотреть, трогать, облизывать, если это что-то очень чувствительное. 

　Дерек прикусывает ключицу, ведет носом вверх по шее и тепло выдыхает в ухо. Ладони жестко мнут податливые половинки, щетина колет шею, а под руками двигаются сильные мышцы. Стайлз начинает возбуждаться и уже хочет попросить разрешения, когда Дерек отодвигается.

　– Раздевайся, – приказывает он. 

　Стайлз послушно скидывает одежду, складывая и убирая под кровать. Его вещи не должны быть на виду, потому что это не то, что интересно и нужно альфе. Он опускается на колени, складывает руки за спиной и склоняет голову.

　Мастер молча встает и подходит к шкафу. Стайлз чувствует маленькую обиду, что его расторопность и послушание не заметили и не оценили. Он еще не привык, что саба не хвалят за подчинение, это само собой разумеющееся действие. Не чествуют же людей за то, что они дышат или разговаривают.

　С тихим звуком дверь одной из секций шкафа отъезжает в сторону. 

　Стайлз слышит тихий перезвон и почти неслышное шуршание. Мастер что-то достает или складывает, а потом мальчишка видит перед собой скульптурные ступни с красивыми пальцами и ткань штанин. Он не считает себя фут-фетишистом, тяги к этому никогда не было, но прошлый опыт ему понравился. Целовать ноги мастеру, пока тебя хвалят, оказалось трепетно и волнующе. 

　Мастер проводит рукой по волосам, гладит макушку, шею. Стайлз принимает ласку и не шевелится, потому что мужчина молчит. Его щеки розовеют от понимания, что так мужчина выразил свое одобрение его послушания.

　– Подними голову, – Стайлз слушается, но не смотрит в глаза, останавливая взгляд на мощной шее и линии челюсти, покрытой щетиной. – Это твоя униформа. Если ты опустился на колени, у тебя есть пять минут на то, чтобы надеть ее. Исключение – если я тебя не отпускаю. Время пошло.

　Стайлз смотрит на приспособления, которые его мужчина положил на кровать рядом с ним, чувствует, как ёкает его сердце и тяжелеет в паху. Это не остается без внимания оборотня. 

　Он быстро натягивает защиту на локти и колени, затягивает ошейник с тонкой цепочкой и, с секунду повертев маску, надевает и ее, не с первой попытки застегнув все нужные застежки. Стайлз тянется за последней деталью, но доминант дергает за поводок, и парень заваливается вперед, утыкаясь в его ноги.

　Палец поддевает ошейник и дергает вверх. Стайлз вскидывается, а сильные руки уже расстегивают кожаный ремешок и сильно затягивают так, что парень ощущает давление при вдохе. Этот намек на ощущение удушья посылает мурашки по позвоночнику. 

　– Ошейник должен быть затянут плотно, ты обязан чувствовать его давление, когда дышишь. Это не украшение, это напоминание, что ты принадлежишь мне, привязан ко мне, слушаешься меня. Символ моей власти над тобой – я могу его затянуть так, что ты будешь задыхаться, могу заставить тебя делать что угодно. В нем ты лишен права голоса. Буквально.

　Ошейник отпускают, и парень упирается глазами в пол. Он молчит и никак не выражает свое мнение по поводу этих слов. Он не против, и мастер знает это. Но его согласие и не требуется, потому что права голоса у него нет. Стайлз принимает и подчиняется. 

　Понимая, что время идет и что оно у него еще осталось – доминант не ругает и не наказывает его, Стайлз берет в руки пробку. Она необычна. Сама пробка очень широкая и короткая, с длинным резиновым, загнутым вверх хвостом. Когда Стайлз использует ее, при любом его движении хвост будет покачиваться из стороны в сторону. 

　Пробку отбирают, а шершавые ладони ведут по спине, гладят ягодицы, проводят пальцами по расселине и игриво касаются дырочки. Его вздергивают, кидают на кровать, и горячая рука сильно давит на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться. Мокрый язык и острые клыки скребуче касаются ягодицы, а когтистый палец проводит от копчика вниз, разрядами искр по коже, и кончиком дразнит сжимающееся отверстие. 

　Мастер вылизывает его, долго и слюняво, с рычанием и когтями, скребущими по ягодицам и спине. Стайлз быстро расслабляется, знакомое напряжение появляется внизу живота, тянет ноги, он сжимает простыни и стонет. Растраханная дырка открывается, и по волчьей слюне проталкивается широкое основание пробки. 

　Стайлз вздрагивает, скулит от напряжения и страха и пытается отползти, но его жестко хватают за бедро. Пробка сильно растягивает его, она крупная и больше похожа шар. Альфа рычит, наблюдая, как слишком узкий анус нехотя принимает основание хвоста, как ноет и хныкает парень, как он дергается и покрывается испариной и как дырка сжимается на пробке при каждом его движении. Ему больно, но он может ее принять, и эта боль только дразнит обоих.

　Он вдавливает пробку, проталкивает ее в мальчишеское тело силой зверя, и она очень быстро оказывается внутри. Края судорожно сжимаются, и парень дышит рвано и хрипло. Оборотень довольно хлопает по ягодице, выбивая визг и болезненные спазмы у парня, а хвост радостно и игриво раскачивается из стороны в сторону. 

　Дереку до восторга нравится. Он когтем толкает кончик, заставляя хвост раскачиваться сильнее, и хватает его зубами, как добычу. Он тянет его на себя, зная, что не перекусит и не оторвет, зато пробка внутри тугих мышц давит на сокращающиеся сфинктеры. 

　– Хорошая сучка, молодец, – хвалит он Стайлза, подушечкой пальца очерчивая тугие края ануса. – Поднимайся. 

　Они оба встают с кровати, только оборотень гордо распрямляется, не заботясь о том, что вставший член сильно оттопыривает ткань, почти стянув штаны с бедер. А Стайлз опускается на колени и, когда мужчина дергает за цепь-поводок, на четвереньках идет за ним, морщась от шевеления пробки внутри него. Останавливаются они возле шкафа.

　– Смотри, – приказывает мастер, и Стайлз поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо. Зеркальная дверь отражает мощного и красивого, статного альфу. Он силен, о чем говорит рельефная мускулатура и выпирающие вены, а его репродуктивные способности истинно зверские, несколько крупный орган почти упирается Стайлзу в лицо. Мальчишка смотрится хрупко рядом с ним: бледный и стройный, он в разы меньше оборотня. У него растрепанные волосы, на лице черная собачья маска, за которой видны лишь глаза, а тонкую шею сдавливает кожаная лента. Он робок и смотрит на альфу с обожанием и похотью, в то время как взгляд оборотня холоден и пренебрежителен.

　– Что ты видишь? – спрашивает мастер. Его тон мягкий и располагающий, но взгляд цепкий и жесткий. Стайлз раздумывает, но вместо ответа он смотрит альфе в глаза, но уже не в зеркале и всего секунду. Взгляд в глаза – это вызов, а он всего лишь сучка для удовольствия куда более сильного самца. Поэтому он открывает шею и отвечает, как может. – Вуф!

　Альфа улыбается, широко и светло, и гладит его большой ладонью по голове. 

　– Хороший, умный мальчик. 

　Стайлз трется головой о бедро, ласково принимая похвалу.

　– Я объясню тебе новые правила, – парень перестает ерзать и слушает, пока альфа чешет его за ушами – собачьи уши маски находятся сразу над его собственными, и это очень приятно. – С сегодняшнего дня ты – мой питомец, щенок, моя сучка. А я – твой хозяин. И раз я твой хозяин, я буду учить тебя, как ведут себя сучки. Перво-наперво сука должна понимать, что мы одного вида, но я куда более развитый зверь, сильнее, быстрее, опаснее. Мои щенки будут такими же, а моя самка всегда будет в почете. Сука сама ластится, просится на член и выслуживает внимание, просит, чтобы я ее выбрал. Это инстинкт, и с моей стороны он будет куда более острым, потому что ты все же человек, хоть и подстилка оборотня. Это мое логово, и главный тут я. У тебя будет свое место. Ты спишь со мной на кровати, если ты провинился и наказан – твое место здесь.

　Хозяин отодвигает зеркальную дверь, показывая полупустую секцию шкафа, где находится только пустая миска, резиновая кость и кресло-подушка.

　– Если я зол, твое место у двери. Это страшно и унизительно, я выгнал тебя из своей комнаты, центра логова, где я отдыхаю и одариваю лаской свою суку, лишил расположения. Но, – он щелкает Стайлза по носу собачьей маски, – ты сам можешь уйти в шкаф или в коридор. Я буду знать, что сделал что-то не то и что очень провинился перед тобой. Тогда я приду извиняться, принесу добычу, буду добр, ласков и, если я действительно сильно тебя задел, ты в полном праве сучиться долго. После этого обычно следует примирительная вязка, но мы будем смотреть по ситуации.

　Стайлз резко вскидывается, смотрит на своего мужчину и громко, удивленно, с нотками возмущения лает.

　– Я буду тебя вязать. Самец берет свою самку с узлом, это знак расположения, гарантия, что они будут вместе. Ты проведешь на моем узле не меньше семи-восьми часов в неделю, потому что я собираюсь очень активно оказывать своей сучке знаки внимания. Пробка в твоем очке такая большая, потому что хороший мальчик должен в любое время и в любом состоянии принимать своего альфу. Мой узел немного больше, так что больно тебе не будет, привыкнешь – в ногах ползать за узлом станешь. Пробка запрет мою сперму в тебе. Это порадует моего зверя, сделает его спокойнее, мягче и отзывчивее. Все понятно?

　– Буф!

　– Хорошо. Можешь пока осмотреть твой новый дом.

　Дерек подтягивает штаны и оставляет своего щенка.

　Хозяин уходит вниз, прихватив ноутбук и телефон, а Стайлз засовывает голову в шкаф. Ему хотелось бы знать, насколько комфортно в этом месте. Он забирается туда полностью, вдыхая запах чистой одежды, совершенно не ощущая пыли. Места для того, чтобы повертеться, там много, и на подушке довольно удобно. 

　Стайлз выбирается из шкафа, передвигаясь медленно и осторожно, испытывая извращенный экстаз от знания, что он сейчас активно виляет собачьим хвостом, и почти не важно, что его задницу распирает огромная пробка. 

　Осмотревшись в спальне, Стайлз видит не только кровать, картину и шкаф. В комнате большое окно с широким подоконником, на котором наверняка удобно сидеть, завернувшись в плед с чашечкой молока, и смотреть на вечерний город. Напротив кровати вмонтированная в стену плазма, под ней – домашний кинотеатр и подставки для дисков. Рядом с окном в горшках цветут декоративные комнатные деревья, рядом стоит рабочий стол и шкафчик, забитый книгами.

　Стайлз не спускается вниз, уверенный, что его зад сейчас не переживет этого. Поэтому он забирается на кровать и выискивает пульт. Парень смотрит Спартака, любуясь боями и поглядывая на члены, когда возвращается Дерек.

　Он забирается на кровать, оказываясь рядом со своим питомцем, и дает команду.

　– Служить. 

　Ладонь накрывает голову Стайлза и с силой тянет к паху. Стайлз мордой маски утыкается между ног альфы, чувствуя более сильный, нежели у людей, запах. Его елозят, сжимая сзади шею.

　Посчитав, что щенок помечен, альфа отпускает его, но контроль не пропадает. Ладонь перемещается с его шеи на макушку, зарывается в волосы, сжимает и тянет пряди, но не принуждает и не направляет. 

　Стайлз приспускает штаны до колен. Хозяин звонко шлепает его по ягодице, болезненно и томно, оставляя красный след и царапины от когтей просто потому, что может. Мальчишка дергается и выпрямляется, а Дерек, не слушая его скулеж и не видя слезливых глаз, тянется к ногам и окончательно избавляется от одежды. Он широко разводит ноги и смотрит в глаза своей суке. Его взгляд тяжелый и неприятный, он требует подчинения и опасно спрашивает: «Почему ты бездельничаешь?». 

　Парень стыдливо отводит глаза и наклоняется к чистому и полному животных естественных запахов паху. Дерек брит, член, толстый и длинный, с бугрящейся сеткой вен и открытой, мокрой от смазки головки, источает сильный, забивающий ноздри запах. Он приятный и вызывает тянущее предвкушение, четко ассоциируясь у парня с животной еблей. Одной рукой Стайлз сжимает основание с оформившимися контурами узла, другой кончиками пальцев обводит головку, собирая обильно текущую смазку. У оборотней ее много, настолько, что во время траха дырка громко хлюпает и течет, словно в нее залили баночку лубриканта. 

　Он облизывает пальцы, маска ему совершенно не мешает. Он смакует ее вкус, поскуливая немного наигранно, но его хозяин знает, что ему по-настоящему нравится: немигающий взгляд наблюдает за подрагивающими пальцами. А по руке, сжимающей спокойный узел, уже стекает вязкая жидкость с головки. Стайлз собирает смазку, облизывает пальцы и метит себя. Немного вязкости он растирает по шее, прямо по кадыку и немного перетянутой, набухшей артерии. Дерек немного скребет когтями по его коже, утробно, по-волчьи рычаще урчит. 

　Щенок наклоняется к основанию члена, тыкается носом к узлу, другой рукой подтягивая не помещающиеся в ладони яйца, и шумно вздыхает. Альфа вздрагивает, Стайлз видит, как сводит секундной судорогой мышцы ног, чувствует, как напрягается живот. Член дергается, массивно раскачиваясь, пачкая стекающим предэякулятом ствол и яйца, капая на простынь.

　– Начинай уже сосать! – приказывает теряющий терпение альфа. Он рычит, а его глаза сверкают алым. Дерек давит на мальчишку своей силой, но тот всегда подчиняется сам, ластится, показывает пузо, выпячивает зад и обнажает шею.

　Головка легко проходит между челюстями маски, пачкая их и тыкаясь в мягкие губы. Она скользит по языку и упирается в щеку, а Стайлз дрожит от восторга и рвано дышит носом. Во рту словно взрывается вкусовая бомба, рецепторы накрывает экстаз, а в ушах поют ангелы. Он глотает, начиная быстро двигать головой и языком, жадно слизывая и сглатывая поступающую жидкость. Член сразу напрягается и нагревается, рту жарко, язык и губы обжигает. Ствол – словно камень, обернутый кожей, тычется в мокрую и узкую гортань. Стайлза ведет от этой твердости, жара и вкуса. Он знает, что для подходящего партнера химия тела оборотней – сильнейший афродизиак, но ему самому безумно нравится вкус, запах, жар альфы. 

　Маска не дает взять настолько глубоко, насколько он умеет. Головка проникает в горло, а дальше маска задевает не разбухший, но все равно чувствительный узел, и хозяин толкает его голову назад. Стайлз сосет быстро, облизывает головку, массируя рукой узел, пальцами другой перебирая тяжелые гладкие яйца. Альфа подкидывает бедра в такт его движений, головка толкается в глотку. 

　Стайлз хочет весь этот член, он хочет опуститься ртом на узел, принять его, пока тот не налился кровью, обласкать его языком. Ему хочется как в прошлый раз: чтобы мастер держал свой член глубоко внутри, наслаждаясь спазмами мышц, не давая голове Стайлза отстраниться и уча, что хорошая соска должна принимать весь член своего мужчины в горло и что пока он справляется плохо, но Дерек намерен научить свою подстилку пользоваться ртом. 

　Пробка давит на простату и почти не причиняет боли, во рту горячо и тесно, а на языке крышесносящий вкус сильного оборотня, его хозяина. У Стайлза стоит, он хочет, чтобы мастер кончил ему в рот, а потом выебал, обтер им стены, пометил их сексом свое логово. Он хнычет в нетерпении, обхватывая гладкую плоть губами и вылизывая ее языком. Рот снова полон альфьей жидкости, и Стайлз с удовольствием сглатывает, дразняще прогибаясь в спине и покачивая хвостом.

　Раздражающей трелью звенит телефон. Дерек с рыком хватает смартфон, не прекращая толкаться в рот своей сучки, злобно принимает вызов.

　– Да! – не повышая тона, рявкает он. Его собеседник молчит, а когда заговаривает, хозяин устало вздыхает и, не скрывая недовольства, от которого у Стайлза искры по хребту идут прямо в член, отвечает. – Вы, блять, в край обнаглели. Да, я дома со своей сучкой.

　От неожиданности мальчишка едва не прикусывает член, Дерек это чувствует и кладет ладонь ему на голову, намекая не останавливаться.

　– Хорошо, дайте нам сорок минут.

　Он завершает вызов и, не глядя, кидает гаджет на кровать, дергая Стайлза вверх. Мокрый член качается в воздухе, пока с мальчика снимают собачью маску. Отбросив и ее в сторону, Дерек зарывается пальцами в волосы парня, взъерошивает их. Он проводит пальцем по мокрым губам и урчит, чувствуя на них свой запах.

　– На спину. Голову с края кровати свесь.

　Щенок принимает нужную позу, заискивающе раскинув согнутые в коленях ноги и по-собачьи держа руки. Он демонстрирует доверие, открывая альфе живот и пах. Стайлз улыбается распухшими губами и жадно дышит, шальными глазами, не отрываясь, смотрит на качающийся над его лицом член. 

　Дерек хватает того за плечи, наклоняясь и немного протаскивая стройное тело на кровать, чтобы голова не свисала больше, чем нужно. Стайлз урывает быстрый поцелуй твердой плоти и выглядит при этом счастливее всех, кого Дерек знает. 

　– Знаешь, что я сейчас буду делать? – спрашивает мастер.

　– Вуф! – восторженно лает мальчишка.

　– Можешь ответить нормально.

　– Вы трахнете мое горло, хозяин. Ваш прекрасный большой волчий альфа-член в этом положении сможет войти в мой рот по узел, хозяин. Мне очень нравится вам сосать, – щенок облизнулся, пальцами собирая крупные капли смазки, упавшие на его лицо. – Я обожаю ваш запах и вкус. Мне нравится, когда я делаю вам приятно, даже если я буду задыхаться, я потерплю, чтобы вы могли лучше насладиться моим горлом.

　– Чшш, – мужчина похлопал его по румяной щеке. – Я не спрашивал, что тебе нравится. Я спросил, знаешь ли ты, что я буду сейчас с тобой делать.

　– Простите. Знаю. 

　– Тогда открывай рот и расслабь горло. И, раз уж ты сам сказал, что потерпишь, я не буду с тобой нежничать.

　Стайлз послушно разомкнул губы, пропуская головку. Альфа стоит, чуть согнув ноги для лучшего проникновения, двумя руками крепко держась за усыпанную родинками шею. Член медленно, с трудом преодолевая сопротивление мышц, погружается все глубже в глотку. Когда оборотень вжимает лицо мальчишки в пах, у него дрожат ноги и руки, сладким спазмом сводит пресс. Он слегка подается назад, так же медленно вынимая. 

　Сученок плотно сжимает губы, и Дерек едва сдерживается, когда те сантиметр за сантиметром выпускают спокойный узел. Он дает парню отдышаться, покачивает бедрами, намекая набрать побольше воздуха, и снова входит. На этот раз он давит больше, с силой проталкивая болезненно твердый орган в узкое, сокращающееся в попытках вытолкнуть инородное тело горло. Большей частью своего веса наваливаясь на щенка, он замирает, тихо выдохнув. 

　Дерек откидывает голову назад, урчит и кайфует. Он ладонями чувствует своей член глубоко внутри и слабо сжимает их, пытаясь сильнее ощутить, что глубоко так, как только это возможно не только изнутри, но и снаружи. Его сжимает слишком сильный спазм, и он понятливо вытаскивает член. Обычно он весь увит слюной после такого, но Стайлз снова плотно сжимает губы, и член остается чистым.

　– Все хорошо? – спрашивает хозяин, поглаживая мальчишку кончиками пальцев.

　– Великолепно, – хрипло бормочет тот.

　– Отлично, – довольно хмыкает альфа и снова давит бедрами, быстрее и сильнее чем в прошлые разы погружаясь в тесноту и жар.

　Он хочет засечь время, сколько молодая соска способна его удержать, поэтому ищет взглядом телефон. Он тянется за ним, упираясь в кровать одной рукой, все еще оставаясь внутри влажного рта. А потом плюет на все и заваливается на парня. 

　Он берет смартфон, но не спешит подниматься и выходить. Ему нравится чувствовать под собой стройное тело. Дерек сгребает в свою лапищу мальчишеские яйца, массирует их, трет чувствительное местечко под ними. Мальчик начинает ерзать под ним, но мужчина не чувствует опасных или болезненных спазмов вокруг себя, значит, сучка просто задыхается. Он игнорирует попытки вырваться, стук по своей голени, и начинает медленно раскачиваться. Ему так хорошо, что перед глазами пляшут цветные всполохи, а тело такое вялое и слабое – кроме стоячего колом члена – что нет никаких сил подняться и дать щенку вздохнуть. Он так лежит еще какое-то время, пока Стайлз не начал панически дергаться, пытаясь всерьез его сдвинуть с места. Дерек все же поднимается и выходит довольно быстро, а парень жадно вздыхает. Он немного хрипит, его грудь вздымается, а на шее густой сеткой вздулись вены. 

　– Это было ужасно, – бормочет он, – у меня чернота перед глазами.

　– Подыши, это сейчас пройдет, – советует Дерек и надрачивает кулаком хлюпающую по своей же смазке головку.

　– Еще хочу, – выдает парень и смотрит из своего положения в глаза мужчине.

　– Это же было ужасно, – напоминает хозяин, проводя рукой от узла до красного кончика и обратно.

　– Да, но… – щенок замолкает. – Когда ты лег на меня, это было круто. А когда я начал задыхаться, дергаться, ты меня прижал сильнее и начал двигаться там, я думал, что так и кончу. Не знаю, просто чувство, что… мой вздох зависит от того, прервешь ли ты свое удовольствие, оно, – пауза, – просто заоблачное. Я уже потом испугался, но ты сразу вышел.

　Он успевает договорить, и Дерек сразу проталкивает член в его рот и на этот раз скользит легко и без сопротивления, просто великолепно, сходу до конца проталкивая в горло и упираясь лобком в губы. Глаза у Стайлза комично распахиваются, а горло сжимается на члене. Мастер начинает покачивать бедрами, великолепно чувствуя внутреннюю ребристость и узость. Он быстро вытаскивает, помня, что не дал парню запастись воздухом. 

　– Ты берешь все лучше и лучше, – хвалит он, водя мокрой головкой по губам. – Хороший мальчик. 

　Дерек открывает на телефоне секундомер, пристраиваясь. Он нажимает старт, как только касается лобком подбородка мальчика. У него дрожат руки и ноги, а взгляд сложно сфокусировать на цифрах. Он вышел, когда парень начал слабо ерзать.

　– Пятьдесят семь секунд.

　Он снова скользит внутрь, пока не упирается пахом, и снова включает приложение. Парень начинает отчаянно извиваться на третьей минуте, когда альфа уже едва ли не падал на него, с трудом удерживая себя одной рукой, нависая над Стайлзом. Он не замечает, как полезли клыки и как слюна капает с подбородка, только чувствуя пульс внизу живота и жгучее наслаждение.

　– Две минуты, тридцать одна секунда.

　Оборотень сохраняет результат и дает мальчишке отдышаться. 

　Хозяин не хочет делать перерывы, поэтому засовывает текущую головку в жадный рот, позволяя Стайлзу дышать сколько захочет, пока тот занимается своей работой. 

　Он снова входит до конца, включая новый счетчик. Но теперь он начинает двигаться в горле, частично выходя и с силой входя обратно. Альфа двигается довольно быстро, не стесненный спазмами и видя, что парень не давится. Он издает тонкий звук от опаляющего чувства, прошедшего от головки до яиц и раскатившемуся по позвоночнику. Мастера не держит ноги, он всем весом придавливает мальчишку, быстро толкаясь бедрами и скуля от нарастающего взрыва в паху. Он скребет по простыням когтями, только сильнее возбуждаясь от чавкающе-хлюпающего звука, что издает Стайлз от ударов бедер о его рот.

　– Минута двенадцать, – хрипло шепчет он, краем сознания отмечая, что места, по которым колотил Стайлз, перестали болеть почти сразу.

　Он кидает телефон, потому что нахуй его, у Дерека яйца звенят, и впервые в его жизни минет грозит разбухшим узлом.

　– Дыши, пока можешь, – шепчет Дерек пересохшими губами. – Может быть больно, но я постараюсь быстро.

　Щенок понятливо ничего не говорит и просто дышит. Дерек ходит из стороны в сторону, скребя клыками. Член раскачивается, и воздух ощущается достаточно остро. Он не может прикоснуться к нему, особенно к головке, слишком чувствительной сейчас.

　Оборотень крупно вздрагивает, когда скользит ею по языку, и скулит на выдохе, когда горло расслабленно обволакивает ее. Мужчина обхватывает шею руками и предусмотрительно тянет боль. Он двигается настолько быстро и мощно, насколько может, но этого все равно недостаточно. Перед глазами только краснота альфа-спектра, а в голове туман и пустота. Он чувствует знакомые искры от узла, его яйца поджимаются, а головка долбится где-то глубоко внутри у основания шеи. Стайлз вертится на кровати, сбив все простыни, ему нужен воздух, его чуть ли не подкидывает на кровати, но шея, крепко удерживаемая сильными руками, остается неподвижна. 

А потом Стайлз замирает и выгибается, Дерек видит, как трясутся его ноги и как колотит всего мальчишку, а долгий стоп-кадр спустя тот кончает, заливая себя и альфу спермой.

　Волк оборотня победно воет, он довел свою самку до оргазма, эта эмоция, чувство удовлетворения и гордость простреливают альфу, и тот, последний раз толкнувшись в глубине глотки, спустил. Много, по-оборотнически чудовищно много и прямо внутрь своей самки. Мужчина чувствует, как вяло водят языком по приобретшему твердость, но не разбухшему узлу. 

　Он выскальзывает из растраханного рта и опускается на пол, прижимаясь к кровати спиной. Ноги его не держат, а в голове слишком легко и пустынно. Рука Дерека гладит Стайлза по волосам. Немного неудобно: тот все еще лежит, свесив голову, но это минимум из того, что парень заслужил.

　– Ты очень хороший мальчик, – ленно хвалит альфа. – Самый лучший мальчик. Я тебя награжу.

　– Вуф, – на выдохе отвечает парень, и если бы не волчий слух, то Дерек бы и не услышал.

　До прихода стаи оставалось семнадцать минут.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
